


First Time Feeling

by storm_dog_pirate



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Fluff, KJHASDFKLJHAS, because it's adorbs ok, have this short drabble from me, in which Zoya calls him Kolya, ok i needed this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_dog_pirate/pseuds/storm_dog_pirate
Summary: In which Zoya calls Nikolai by a nickname, and he realizes that he likes the sound of it.
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	First Time Feeling

Nikolai dreaded mornings. 

It was the time of the day that always brought bad news to him—it was either he had transformed to his demon form and wreaked havoc on a town again, or there was another thing that needed to be addressed on top of a long list of problems.

But ever since he got married, maybe he dreaded it a little less. 

The sound of a door opening woke him up a bit, and he groaned softly as the footfalls approaching the bed contributed to the sleepiness evading him completely. A hand came up to shake him gently on the shoulder.

_No, I don’t want to get up yet,_ Nikolai thought, but he was sure he would get axed by the person waking him up if he said it aloud. She never tolerated tardiness. “A few more moments,” he mumbled, pulling the covers tighter around him. 

There was a huff, and he could practically imagine her crossing her arms despite his eyes still closed. He already knew her. “Nikolai, Ravka’s problems can’t have a few more moments,” Zoya’s stern voice echoed in their bedroom, and if Nikolai wasn’t under the want of sleeping, he would’ve cowered back. But he just wanted a minute more of shut-eye. “Do not make me drag you out of bed.”

“Actually, I think I would actually prefer that,” he said and turned away. 

A long silence stretched, and Nikolai was relieved to have another moment of sleep. But it wasn’t until brightness poured through the room enough to make him finally open his eyes. He squinted at the light, putting a hand up to cover his eyes. 

“Dear, would it really be illegal to let me drift for another minute?” He shifted on his back, bringing an arm to his face. A moment later, he felt the bed dip under the weight of another person, and the familiar scent of wildflowers invaded his nose. Nikolai fought a small smile on his lips. 

Zoya’s hand gripped the edge of the covers on his shoulders. “Yes, because then I would be an irresponsible queen if I don’t—”

Nikolai reached up to her wrist and pulled her down to the bed with him, causing a surprised squeal from her that he never thought he would hear. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “Hmm, you were saying?” he murmured, burying his face in her hair. “I didn’t quite hear you.”

“Nikolai, I’m _serious_.”

“Me too.”

There was a small zap of electricity on his arm, and Nikolai recoiled with a yelp. He leaned back to narrow his eyes at her. Zoya leveled his look with a glare of her own. “Get up, or it will be far worse than just a zap, Kolya.”

He blinked, surprise washing over him. She’d never used nicknames for him before, unless it was ‘idiot’ or anything else that rhymed with it. He’d had many names in the past, some of them born out of spite and meant to define him as the bastard that he’d always been, and rarely did he ever consider them as endearing as the way it sounded from her lips. 

Perhaps Nikolai would want to hear her say it again.

He must have looked like a fool gawking at her, because Zoya raised an eyebrow, her blue eyes sharp and questioning. “What?” She let out an exasperated breath. “Please tell me you’re considering getting up now.”

“I think I like the sound of that nickname, dear,” he said, taking her hand in his and pressing a kiss over to her knuckles. The gold band on her ring finger glinted against the morning sun, and Nikolai felt a smile on his lips. “Say it again?”

Zoya huffed, but her eyes softened for a bit. She held her other hand up to his cheek. “My dear, dumb Kolya,” she said, voice honey sweet, “please get up now before I throw you out of the window and let you come up to the war room on your own.”

Nikolai let out a loud laugh, his chest feeling full just as it had always been ever since she had told him ‘yes’. He untangled his arms from her, and Zoya reached up to playfully shove at his face before standing up, causing another laugh from him.

Perhaps he could get used to the mornings from now on. 


End file.
